Here We Stand
by colorfulmangos
Summary: It's two years after Ian left for the army and Ian is now back. Not everything is back to the way things were, and people have changed too. chapters are mickey or ian-centic.
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on the door, and then a second knock after a couple seconds. Mickey knew Mandy usually the one who got the door. Grunting as he had to put down his dumbbell, and walked over for the asshole knocking on the door. He opened the door to see a tall, preppy looking guy in blue was on the doorstep.

"Can I help you?" Mickey asked roughly, not caring one bit to for this guy. Mickey was wondering one of those stupid idiots that bought drugs off him. Although no one comes to get drugs from the Milkovich house, that's practically signing up for being arrested.

"Is Mandy here?" the guy asked in a more formal tone that Mickey.

"Mandy, some shithead's here for you!" Mickey shouted, "come in" Mickey then added hesitantly.

A couple seconds later Mandy emerged from her room, and smiled when she saw the guy. Mickey looked confused at the look on Mandy's face.

"What are you fucking this guy now? Is he your new boyfriend?" Mickey mocked as he pointed with his fingers between them.

"No assface, were not fucking. Mickey this is Brad, Brad this my asshole brother, Mickey. Brad is Ian's boyfriend". Brad stuck out his hand to shake and Mickey just stood staring with his mouth slightly ajar. Mickey heart just dropped, looking at this Brad guy. Ian had been back for awhile, but he stayed away from the Milkovich house as much as he could. So much in fact, it felt like Ian had never came back from the army at all. Mickey never goes to the Gallagher house, because he is never welcome there so he keeps his distance. He never thought Ian would actually find a boyfriend, and he wished that Ian never did.

Brad looked a bit offended for Mickey not shaking his hand as he put his hand back next to his thigh. Mickey didn't know how react, but somehow he squeezed out a apathetic sounding "that's great". Mickey also added a fake grin for a millisecond and dropping it.

"Yeah Ian is great guy, inside and out" Brad carried on, much to Mickey dismay. Mickey didn't like how this guy was keeping on going on about Ian. He wanted the guy to fucking shut up, especially about Ian.

"Ian's really sweet and -" Mickey then just walked away, bee lining to the fridge. He didn't give a shit if the asshole got offended, its not like he ever liked the guy in the first place.

After getting a beer out of the fridge we walked back to his room ignoring Mandy and Brad who were about to leave. But he heard the guy ask quietly to Mandy "did I do something?."

"Oh that's just how Mickey is, don't worry about it" calming the flipping guy down. Apparently the guy came to take Mandy out for lunch. Mandy's probably just gonna rip the stupid guy off, like Mickey cared. Annoyed by the douche bag, Mickey wasn't in the mood to work out anymore. Placing his beer on the side table, he sighed heavily and Mickey fell on his bed.

* * *

The house was empty as fuck, everyone was gone. Terry got himself in jail again, some battery conviction. Jamie and Jodie were being fuckwits somewhere, no one remembers where the fuck they go off to. Iggy and Joey were off on a drug run since Terry couldn't do it. Mandy even though she doesn't fuck Lip anymore was still staying at the Gallagher's at the time. Even Svetlana is never around anymore. Its mainly because Terry was in prison; lately see had been staying over at one of her whore friend's house. Granted Mickey was glad, she wasn't around but the house was dark and lonely.

Mickey still had his job at the Kash and Grab. Since Ian left, and Linda needed more help. She then promoted Mickey a bit beyond his measure as a cashier. Linda was surprisingly generous with Mickey these days, Mickey figured it was because of the money. Ian never came back to the Kash and Grab since he left, probably scared to face Linda again or see Mickey. Mickey wishes Ian would come walk in sometime, but now the only Gallaghers that walk in are either Lip or Ian's auburn haired sister, Debbie. Debbie would give a chipper "Hi Mickey" when she walked it. Debbie was nice, to Mickey even though Mickey never really did anything to return the favor. Debbie resembled more of Ian than Lip or Fiona, Mickey noticed. Ian and Debbie were nice, sweet red heads with huge dreams.

Seeing Debbie made Mickey miss Ian. He hated the fact that he missed Ian. Mickey hated that somehow Ian meant something to him and that he cared if he had a fucking boyfriend or not. Mickey didn't get what Ian saw in that prick at all. He assumed he was probably some gay frat boy from the north side. When the hell was Ian into fucking dude like that. Although before Ian was frequently fucking him, he was ass fucking his pussy of a boss. He had the nerve to fire a bullet in the middle of his thigh. Mickey didn't understand why Ian liked fucking old married fags. But fuck, Mickey was now a fucking married man now too.

Mickey loved fucking Ian, Ian did it just right. The random fucks he had in the last two years Ian been gone, were all shit. They always fucked too fast or not hard enough. Plus half the time, Mickey had to top them because he didn't trust them. Then afterward they wanted to fucking snuggle and shit. Mickey would never snuggle, he hated that. He just really wished Gallagher was here with him to give him company. But right now he didn't give a shit about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Three loud shots were heard loudly to Ian's ears. BANG BANG BANG. Ian was trying a hard as he could to stay down out of the way for all the flying bullets out in the field. Then another bang and he watches at his partner, next to him gets shot instantly in the chest. Then he hears a loud piercing scream that breaks up the war silence.

"IAN! IAN wake up, its just a dream!" Fiona yelled at Ian, who was flailing his body like a rag doll. With alarm Ian woke up, sweaty and out of breathe. "Really again?" Fiona asked with sigh and defeat as she sat in the chair placed next to Ian's bed.

"Im sorry, Fi" Ian apologized lying tired out.

"Its not your fault Ian. But next time could you not scream so loud though?" she asked him jokingly. Ian sniffled a laugh " okay." Then Fiona got and to the door and turned around.

"You hungry? I could make you something?" Fiona smiled at him. At the mention of food Ian's stomach growled a little bit.

"Anything is good, Fiona" he smiled at her. "Okay Im making pancakes. Go take a shower you smell filthy" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Ian answered in a joking tone and Fiona left the room.

"Wow you look much better" Fiona commented 15 minutes later when a showered Ian walked down the stairs. Ian was staring at his phone with his eyebrows knitted together. Ian had two missed calls, both from Mickey. Ian hadn't talked to Mickey in ages since when he came back. It was hard enough seeing him when they ran into each other before. It was hard even if when it was for five minutes.

Ian was getting off the El from an errand and there was Mickey waiting for the it. Ian notices Mickey first, Mickey wasn't paying much attention. He was biting his nails looking down at the grounds. He could tell it was Mickey instantly. His hair was jet black and disheveled and you could see the dirt on his face from miles away. Mickey didn't notice Ian until Ian passed him.

Mickey voices called loudly, "Gallagher!". Ian stopped in his tracked, he missed Mickey's voice. Mickey sounded surprised and a little happy. He didn't dare look back at Mickey, but unfortunately Mickey ran to where Ian was standing.

"I fucking knew I saw you, Gallagher" Mickey gave a slight smile touching Ian shoulder as Ian turned around. Ian didn't know what to say to Mickey.

Ian and Mickey stared at each other for a couple seconds waiting for each other to say something. All Ian wanted to was hold Mickey and never let go, but they just stood a couple feet apart gazing at each other. It hurt Ian to be this close to Mickey again. Mickey ended up the one that started talking.

"When did you get back?" he asked looking in Ian's eyes. "two weeks or so" Ian muttered back.

"I didn't know you were back" Mickey answered quietly. He then stopped looking at Ian and starting looking at the ground.

"Cause I didn't tell" Ian answered apathetically with a sigh. Mickey looked up and Ian again, and Ian though Mickey looked a little sad. But Ian convinced himself it was his own brain, pretending Mickey cared about him.

"Look I have to go" Ian answered abruptly because he could take the torture of being with Mickey any longer. Then Ian walked off, leaving Mickey standing there speechless.

"What wrong, Ian?" Fiona asked confused as Ian sat down with his plate of pancakes, placing his phone next to him.

"Nothing, Brad just texted me something confusing" Ian smiled at Fiona and he took the maple syrup and put it on his pancakes.

"That kid seems like he really loves you" Fiona smiled at him. Fiona and Vee love Brad. Yeah Brad was great and sweet, but could still never stop thinking about Mickey.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian was looking for Mickey. Mickey seemed to be exactly where he thought he's find him. He was shooting his guns in an abandoned building structure like usual. He knew it was Mickey just by the sound of shorts fired, fast and angry. Ian hated hearing guns shots nowadays because he gave him sort of a panic. Gun shots lead to gun wounds and it just made him think of the army and war way too much.

He turned around the corner and there was Mickey, filthy as possible. His hair slicked up like usual, probably from the amount of grease. Mickey didn't even glance at him, but Ian knew Mickey knew it was him. Ian hated when Mickey ignored him like this. Ian stared at Mickey for a minute waiting for Mickey to actually pipe up and say something.

Finally, "What the fuck you want, Gallagher?" he asked angrily still looking at Ian. It burned to stare at Mickey when Mickey wouldn't look at him. Even after everything, it still hurt.

"You called me" Ian answered simply. Finally Mickey gave Ian a look. It was a look Ian couldn't figure out.

"I called you? No I didn't" Mickey immediately denied with a laugh. "you came all the way from your house to tell me that?" Mickey asked absurdly. Ian pulled out his phone from his jeans pocket.

"Twice" Ian added, showing Mickey his phone with the two missed call notifications.

"Dude, you are making a huge mistake, man. I just trying to call someone else and misdialed" Mickey said backing himself up.

"uh huh" Ian nodded not accepting any of Mickey's bullshit. Mickey didn't say anything back, he just looked back at Ian with a defeated expression on his face. Mickey looked like he was trying to avoid Ian as much as possible and it rubbing Ian the wrong way. Ian didn't understand why did Mickey not want to even look at him anymore.

"Okay then" Ian said done with Mickey, starting to walk away. He only walked a couple of steps when he heard loud and clear something else.

"Oh nice boyfriend, by the way, Im sure he's a keeper!" Mickey shouted in a mocking tone. How the fuck Mickey know about Brad? Ian was gonna keep walking to get away from Mickey, but he said something else.

"Does he like taking it in the ass or are you his bitch?" He asked in same tone of mock. Ian then turned around looking at Mickey, who was staring at him with his face all tense.

"How do you know about my boyfriend?" Ian asked calmly, still confused. Did Mandy tell Mickey about Brad?

"Is he a frat boy? What pretentious prick isn't named Brad?" Mickey went on in a rage.

"You didn't answer the question" Ian said defiantly. "Is he fucking one or not?" Mickey asked anxiously ignoring Ian's question entirely.

"Brad's really nice and he gets me" Ian answered calmly opposite to Mickey shouting rage. Mickey took another sip of his beer and went off again.

"He gets you? like your fucking soul mates and shit?!" Mickey yelled at him still mocking him.

"No but he actually tells me he fucking likes me, and wants to be with me" Ian shouted back at him. Mickey them shut up and looked timidly at Ian. Then in silence swigged another sip of the beer.

Ian went on, "You're the fucking one that thinks boyfriends are fucking lame and stupid". Mickey was about say something when Ian added with a yell, "If you didn't marry your fucking wife!"

"I didn't have a fucking choice! Alright!" MIckey yelled back at him. A calm conversation had quickly escalated to a loud shouting match at each other.

"If I didn't marry her, you and I would be dead. I don't mean what happened before, I mean fucking dead. You hear me? My father will without a doubt kill me or worse, you!" Mickey shouted back at Ian furious.

Ian was stunned, he didn't expect Mickey to say that. "And since you went to the fucking army, you almost got yourself killed without my father's fucking help" Mickey shouted some more. Mickey gave a sigh as he swigged another of his beer as he emptied it and threw it on the ground, not caring any less.

"But you look like you are back in one piece, so fucking congratulations" Mickey cursed. Ian just shut up and let Mickey just vent. Ian was tired of only hearing Mickey screaming silence.

"How was the army? As amazing as you were hoping it would be?" Mickey growled kicking the dirt with his boots. "Why are you fucking back anyways? Did they finally figure out that you weren't who you said you were?" Mickey asked calmly looking back from the ground to Ian who was standing back feet away from Mickey.

"Something like that" Ian sighed quitely. Mickey then scoffed at him.

"You're a fucking idiot" Mickey added pulling out his cigarettes. Ian rolled his eyes at Mickey. Mickey then paused as he clasped his hands and lit the stick.

"There goes your fucking dream, with that what's the fucking school, Westpoint?" Mickey laughed cynically at Ian taking a drag.

Ian frustrated and wanting a smoke hastily grabbed the cigarette between Mickey's lips and blowed it. Mickey was left looking at Ian with a disoriented and annoyed expression at Ian.

"I fucking know that alright, nobody will fucking shut up that its all my fucking fault" Ian yelled back. "Fiona, Lip, Debbie, even Mandy" Ian growled.

"All Mandy and Lip ever did was fucking blame me" Mickey shouted snatching his cigarette back from Ian's lips. "They all fucking love you" he yelled at Ian, then taking another drag. Soon seconds later to then extinguished it on the ground. Ian wasn't completely sure why Mickey was done with the cigarette so fast.

Ian looked at the cigarette but on the ground and back at Mickey. Mickey's face looked completely different than it did five seconds before. Mickey looked almost desperate that he knew Ian was gonna leave any second and he wanted him to stay. Shouting about all their shit was better than no seeing Ian at all. Ian was dumbfounded as Mickey even though Ian could tell Mickey will still pissed about Ian he was able to soften up. Mickey pulled out two joints from his cigarette pack and offered one to Ian silently and with peace.

Ian without another word grabbed it and put it to his lips. Mickey light his joint and got close to Ian. I bit too close for Ian to be comfortable. Then he brought up his lighter and lit his joint. Mickey's hand was inches from Ian's face and Ian almost felt like he couldn't breathe. Then before Ian was ready Mickey stepped away from him. Ian and Mickey took a drag together and sighed. It was longest silence they had had since Ian came to find Mickey.

The two of them just silently and peacefully smoked their joint and just looked at each other. Ian was happy that they weren't shouting at each other, but the silence was torturous. At least the weed was making him feel better, ever if he was still with Mickey.

"Im glad your back, Gallagher" Mickey said softly, Ian almost though he didn't hear it. Ian was looking at the ground, letting the high get to his head. Ian sniffed a half smile and looked down at his watch. "I have to go" Ian sighed trying to leave and to stay at the same time. Ian didn't hear an answer but then he heard Mickey's feet shuffle. Ian looked up to see Mickey back to his original position pointing his gun to the destroyed wall. Then Ian left the area before Mickey fire anymore shots.


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey watched as Ian walked away. It was all it seemed Ian ever did with him anymore, walk away. Ian looked sad the whole time, he wished he could of wiped that fucking sad face his face. Ian was just so frustrating, Ian made everything so complicated. This was all Ian's own fault. Mickey's heart shouldn't race when Ian come back to see him. Even if it was to confront him about some stupid missed call. He had really hoped Ian wouldn't notice it, he apparently did.

After opening a brand new bottle of beer, Mickey grasped it tightly with all his will. Mickey wasn't supposed to be like, over Ian fucking Gallagher. Fuck, Gallagher who thinks I don't want to be with him. That's all Mickey wanted, but its was not gonna fucking happen. That's the fucking problem with Ian, is he dreams too much. But secretly Mickey loves Ian optimism and motive, not the motive to get killed for his fucking country though.

Mickey was so happy when he saw Ian alive and in one piece that one day near the El. Ian attitude thew off Mickey. If Mickey hadn't decided to fuck Gallagher in his room four years ago maybe this wouldn't be happening. Being into Gallagher was so fucking stupid and it was wrong. Wrong to his fucking father and the rest of neighbor his lives in. It was so fucking frustating that Ian was really the only person he trusted anymore.

"Fuck!" Mickey screamed as threw his beer bottle at the wall he was shooting his bullets into. Swinging a good shot, the bottle shattered with glass and beer once it hit the wall. The sound was made a loud noise almost as loud as firing bullets. Mickey just watched as the glass fell to the ground and the brown liquid dripped down the cement wall.

Mickey didn't want to cry, crying was a sign of weakness. He had cried to many times of Ian Gallagher, Mickey was so tired of it. But against his will he felt the horrible sensation of the tears about to come. Mickey just wished this pain who go away, getting shot in the ass again would hurt less than this. Nevertheless, the tears came and Mickey with no control fell down to his feet and bawled over Gallagher again. Mickey was so alone, he had no one. The one person who he could vent and talk to him, didn't even want him. Fuck.

* * *

The Milkovich house was still quite and cold as well. Lip dropped by one afternoon that week. Mickey was hoping it was Ian coming to see him again.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Lip laughed at Mickey. Lip never gave a shit about Mickey. Mickey didn't take it too well. Mickey wanting to feel something other the sting of loneliness and nauseating nostalgia of Ian Gallagher decided to purposely get himself in a bar fight. The pain was felt better than how he was feeling, at least for awhile a least.

"Fuck off" Mickey muttered flipping the bird.

"You have fuck u-up written on my knuckles, you fuck everyone off" Lip stated blatantly.

"Did you get pistol whipped again?" Lip asked. Then Mickey smiled and the lunged took a swing a Lip's face, and hit another time.

"Mickey, what the fuck!" Mandy yelled at Mickey who came back from getting something from her room.

"I always joy when Mickey beats me up, I can alway taste blood in my mouth" Lip said sarcastically after Mandy separated Mickey off Lip.

"You fucking deserved it" Mickey muttered. "Fucking Gallaghers" Mickey muttered.

"What does Ian deserve to to a beat down too?" Lip asked reading in between the line. "What are you two doing anyway?" Mickey asked avoiding the answer. "I mean are you becoming a thing again?" Mickey asked. Lip and Mandy looked at each other, those two were never much for being friends. Mandy and Ian were more close as friends than Lip and Mandy are.

"Lip gonna take my to MIT with him this year" Mandy smiled. Lip was back for summer vacation, The summer was about to end. September was right about the corner. Lip only started the semester only six months ago, Mickey didn't give a shit about the about how the whole identity theft issue worked but it didn't make a whole lot of sense to him. He still understand why Mandy would be coming with him. All Mandy wanted was to get out of this shit town. That and Gallagher was all Mickey wanted too, but that never was gonna happen. Plus he though Mandy hadn't been with Lip in years. They tried again a couple months later after Gallagher left. It didn't last too long that time. Neither times Mickey really fucking cared on bit.

"What about Gallagher?" Mickey asked. Lip and Mandy looked up a Mickey as stated that. Mandy was Ian's best friend. "What about Ian?" Mandy asked.

"He's your his fucking best friend" Mickey answered. Mandy then gave a weird disgruntled expression when he said that.

"Im sure Ian will okay with" Mandy sighed. It was weird having a conversation without Ian being present with Lip in the room. "seriously?" Mickey questioned.

"When Ian left he wasn't worried about me" Mandy snapped.

"Yeah because all Ian was thinking about was you, how you broke him" Lip spat at Mickey.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mickey yelled. "You don't know shit about what going on with me and Gallagher" Mickey yelled.

"Yeah I don't but I know Ian doesn't deserve you -" Mickey smacked with his fist against Lip face before Lip could finish. This time he didnt stop he kept hitting him. Mandy had to physically grab Mickey to get him off Lip.

"Stop It!" Mandy yelled. Mickey sniffed a laugh, then wiping the blood from his fist on his shirt walking back to his room. What was with everyone blaming Mickey and making him feel like shit. Mickey fucking hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ian hadn't heard from Mickey since Ian showed up in the abandoned area. Mickey was just bad news and more reason for heart break, even when he said nothing. The weeks went by again, and Ian spend much more time with Brad. Ian though maybe he could really love, and be with guy. Ian really wanted this and Brad made him feel loved, which Ian was happy about. But Ian couldn't love Brad yet, he just couldn't do it. Plus he still thought of Mickey all the time, even though he didnt want to.

It was pathetic that he still cared if Mickey loved him or not. Ian thrashed in sleep, stuck in thought thinking about this. This question kept Ian up from sleep, countless time. Why couldn't of it just worked out? If Mickey didn't marry the hooker and he and Mickey just ran away where Terry would never find them, ever. They would have a shitty apartment but I wouldn't matter cause that's what their homes were like that.

Ian always felt especially shitty the day after Ian spent up all night thinking about a life with Mickey. Reality set in that, Mickey was probably never getting out of the south side. Even with the two years gone, Ian was still back here. Ian couldn't show his face in the Kash and Grab, but Fiona was ordering him to go back to work.

"I can't go back there, Fi" Ian argued when Fiona said to his work back.

"Are you worried about Linda? I sure she seems reasonable, she gave that huge raise that summer right?" Fiona asked. The summer after Kash shot Mickey and went with that other guy. Ian didn't answer.

"You're worried about Mickey?" Fiona asked incredulously after a minute. She gave a sigh and did her face of disbelief.

"What did Mickey do to you, Ian?" Fiona asked. It was interesting Fiona still knew Mickey was still working there. Fiona didn't really pay attention to the Kash and Grab all that much. She had never really came there that much either.

"-And don't give me you owe him 50 bucks shit" Fiona added.

"Mickey-" Ian started as the door swung open to show Lip and Mandy walking in the room coming to the kitchen.

"Hey Ian, I was looking for you" Lip smiled. Ian was happy enough Lip and Mandy were getting together again. He liked having his brother and best friend as a couple, even if they were dysfunctional.

"You busy?" Lip asked. Looking between Fiona and Ian, not really caring if he was interrupting in between their conversation.

"No" Ian sighed happy he was getting out of the awkward conversation.

"IAN" Fiona shouts at him as he starts to walk away, frustrated that Ian isn't talking to her about this. Fiona figured out Mickey has someone big against Ian. It just of been big, Ian still looks upset all the time.

"Its complicated, Fiona" Ian sighed, almost out the door. Ian really didn't want to discuss this, especially with Mandy and Lip in the room. The two people who actually knew enough about them.

"How long have you been in love with Mickey Milkovich?" Fiona asked. Ian looked shocked as he stared back at Fiona.

"What happened? Ian?" Fiona asked with a concerned face. Of course Fiona even though she didn't care for Mickey that much, she just cared for Ian. Fiona always showed the compassion for Ian, more than others.

"What are you guys doing?" Ian changed the subject looking at Lip and Mandy saddened faces. Quickly changing their smiles and leading Ian out the door to the sticky outside and off down the road.

* * *

Days had passed, Fiona didn't bring up Mickey again. She gave Debbie the list of groceries for Kash and Grab again, not even trying Ian to do it. Ian half expected it, but Fiona was gentle on the subject.

Brad came by later that week and took Ian out to lunch. It was unexpected and that's what Ian liked, well he tried to like it anyway. He wasn't really into being fed and being bought things. Mickey would call it was "being his bitch". Brad taking him out just made Ian feel guilty he had to return the favor.

"If I had known we were going to a fancy place, I would of dressed better" Ian sighed looking at his tight shirt with holes in it. Ian never really cared for fancy food places, the food was good but the price was fucking ridiculous. It looked like one of those place he and Mickey would of dined and ditched at. He did it with Mickey once of twice which was fun. Mickey always had a thing about pissing off those north side asshats. Mickey always comments how he loves steak and bacon and Mickey was a sucker at stealing everything.

They were seated and Brad showed Ian to the table they were sitting. "So Ian, what have you been doing without me" Brad smiled. _Lying in bed thinking about Mickey and recovering from PTSD. _

"Trying to find a job" Ian lied. What Brad didn't know, didn't hurt him.

"Its not going too well huh?" he reacted. "Not so much, no" Ian sighed. Ian didn't really want to job, not that Ian tried yet. But Fiona wouldn't let him quit, and practically forcing him out of the house.

"My sister wants me to finish high school" Ian went on. Fiona was disappointed he dropped out for the army a year or so before he was supposed to graduate. She didn't think she had to give the school lecture to Ian after everything with Lip. Ian was never great with grades anyway when he left. The only subject he flew with flying colors was English. But with Math, History or Science he only scrapped an average in, a B if Ian was lucky. With Lip's trigonometry help, he still didn't do too well. Sometimes learning from the family genius wasn't an advantage. Lip sometimes it is just assumed you were supposed to know your shit. Lip was disappointed when Ian came back and Ian knew why.

"Maybe you should finish school then" Brad answered blatantly. Brad was always nice to talk to. He seemed to understand Ian's situation. The amount of the situation Ian told him. He seemed to be cool with the fact he was a ex soldier that dropped out of his junior year of high school for the army. Everyone else around here thought Ian was still fucking stupid. Even Mickey went on about, at least it showed he cared about him.

"I would still have a year and half left," Ian answered, "yeah maybe" he sighed a couple second later. The two of them ordered their food and small talked more. Brad was good company, no matter that they were dating it nice to talk to him about things. Except he would never for his life talk about Mickey.

Speaking of Mickey as they were leaving Ian thought he saw him across the street. Brad was on a tangent about street fashion and the stupid trends these day. A topic that was not an interest of Ian's, really at all. Ian looked back to see if Mickey was in the corner he thought he saw him. It was just a lanky brunette kid wearing a sleeveless shirt like the ones Mickey wears, lighting a cigarette. Ian was slightly disappointed even though he really didn't want Mickey to be there.

Brad didn't noticing a thing, Ian just smiled at Brad pretending he was listening to what Brad was saying. Still making conversation they head back to the El.

* * *

Fiona and Debbie pleaded for Brad to stay for dinner once they got back and hanged out together. Brad caved in, since he always stated Fiona was a good cook. Although Ian thought Brad was just probably trying to nice.

After dinner, Ian was little to horny and he fucked Brad in his room. Brad's reaction to Ian's sex was a little to weird to Ian. Ian had to fake it half of the time. Brad seemed to love it, groaned a little to much and he always wanted to be real friendly afterwards. Brad was much more for the kiss and fucking at the time thing, than just having it just up the ass. It was a bit awkward for Ian, but Ian pretended it was okay to him.

Brad could tell Ian was off when he kissed Ian after they fucked. "What wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" Ian asked putting a mask to hide.

"I don't know you just seem .. never mind" Brad muttered as he stood up and grabbed his clothes off the floor.

"Where are you going?" Ian asked as Brad was zipped up his jeans. "Look, you obviously are tired of me, so Im going back to my house, where I'm wanted" Brad slightly snapped.

"Brad!" Ian answered aggressively. "why do think I don't want you?" Ian asked.

"Cause you haven't cared about me at all today, I took you to a fancy restaurant and you didn't even like it, you didn't even listen to me half the time, plus you're sisters seems to enjoy me more than you " Brad shouted almost fully dressed. Ian threw on his pair of jeans as Brad was going for the door. Brad kept walking away. Ian followed him calling, Brad several time.

Stopping in front of the door holding his jacket Brad replied, "Call me sometime, you actually want to be with, and when I'm not a half ass fuck" he said simply as we opened the door and left. With all of the noise in the living room stopped and they all looked at Ian. _Well fuck_, Ian thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian looked back at the living room. There was practically everyone in there. Fiona, Veronica, Lip, Mandy, Carl, Debbie.

"What the fuck was that?" Lip asked with a sniff of a laugh. The others just stared at Ian confused and bewildered.

"Nothing" Ian shrugged off. "that wasn't nothing" Fiona noted. Fiona and everyone never were ones to care about Ian. Seconds after Ian shrugged it off.

"You two have never fought before" Mandy added.

"How do you know?" Ian asked still annoyed by being shouted at in front of his family. They all could see Ian's annoyance. Mandy gave Ian an annoyed look. Ian felt bad about annoying his best friend.

"Because sweetie, Brad hasn't looked or said anything like that before" V stated.

"He seemed happy about an hour ago" Fiona pointed out.

"He thinks I don't care enough which is pretty fucking ironic if you ask me" Ian huffed without a word going upstairs. He didn't even care that half of them didn't even know what Ian even meant. The rest of them let Ian keep to himself and went on with what they were doing.

* * *

Mickey a little too drunk that he really should be at all. Mickey was amazed how far he actually reached. Mickey wasn't much for walking when he was drunk but tonight he kept on walking. He didn't focus on where his feet were going, even if his feet were keeping Mickey completely off-balance. Walking kept getting difficult but Mickey didn't give up. Before he realized it was at the Gallagher's house. He didn't know why he was there, and he didn't wanna leave. He was too drunk to really register he pulled his phone out and texted Ian to come and meet him.

A bit too impatient after a minute or so. Mickey started drunkenly calling out "Gallagher!" . Once, Twice, Third Time. His drunk shout getting louder and louder. Then shouted again.

"Gallagher, get out here!" Mickey yelled at the side of the Gallagher house. With a drunk limp Mickey slumped back against the Gallagher's stationary van waiting for any sign of Gallagher. He dragged his cigarette that was already half done. The tiny porch light came on after Mickey's impatient drunk seconds.

There was a drowsy as fuck Ian Gallagher was rubbing eyes full of sleep. "Mickey? What the fuck!" Ian groaned. Ian wasn't sure if Ian was happy to see Mickey or not.

"Took you long enough" Mickey with a drunken giggle. Then taking the last drag of the cigarette and extinguishing it.

"Are planning on waking the whole street?" Ian asked still standing on the top of the porch looking at Mickey. Mickey didn't answer and Ian with still half asleep came down and got closer to Mickey. Mickey made sure he was in the shadows so no one saw him.

Finally, Ian wasn't but a foot or so away. "What are you doing here, Mick?" Ian asked in a defeated voice. Mickey still didn't respond. "-if you just woke me up to not talk to me" Ian sighed almost turning around, annoyed.

"Don't leave, Gallagher" Mickey said quitely but pulled Gallagher's hand towards Mickey way harder than his words. Then Ian was inches away from Mickey's face and Mickey realized how much he missed Gallagher's face.

"Fuck Mickey, you reek" Ian answered after the shock of Mickey touching him for the first time in a while. Mickey's hand was still holding Ian's wrist. Mickey just looked back at him and could tell Ian was shocked. Ian then quickly let go of Mickey and stepped back a couple of inches.

"Wait are fucking high too?!" Ian asked absurdly. Mickey did find a bit of meth, from some of his dealings. Mickey on occasion snorted some, it made him feel better after.

"Is your fucking boyfriend up with you?" Mickey asked waving his hand to the house drunkenly. Ian couldn't quite make out Mickey's face, but kind of wanted to.

"No" Ian answered simply.

"Good" Mickey answered in a weird tone for being drunk and high.

"What are you high on?" Ian asked still worried, folding his arms to his chest. Mickey didn't like when Ian went in worry mode. He was fine.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Mickey shouted back annoyed. Then Ian dropped the question. That's what happened when Ian worried and he responded like this. Ian always just shut down.

"Gallagher, Im sorry" Mickey said a couple seconds later reaching out and touching Ian's forearm. Mickey was in instant regret for shouting at Ian once again. Ian stepped forward Mickey more. Then Mickey did what he knew was best to comfort Ian.

Mickey sloppily rammed his lips against Gallagher. He was too drunk to realize it wasn't the best idea to do this here. He didn't want to let go, Mickey thought he might gets shoved off a milliseconds later. Instead off being pushed away Ian and his strength pinned Mickey against the the side of the van. They didn't say anything just kissing each other and grabbing at each other's skin, hair, and anything to hold on grabbed each others clothes and Ian mentioned for Mickey to come inside. If Mickey wasn't so happy he would refuse but he loved having Gallagher's tongue in his mouth. Mickey as surprised Ian hadn't even mentioned Brad, but was very glad he didnt.

Not so quietly the two of them walked through the house. Ian shutting off the porch light in complete darkness in the house. They somehow managed to get upstairs, tugging each others hair and their tongues in each others mouths. Slowly throwing Mickey jacket off and his their shirts. They were both shirtless when they got to Franks room. Frank never in the house again. Sheila gave in and took care of him again.

Shutting the sliding wood door, Ian and Mickey sloppily tangled backed into the room. Ian pushed Mickey backwards on the bed. Mickey had the most ridiculous grin on his face. They were very good at taking each other clothes off by now. Pulling off each others boxers they were still making out on top of each other. Ian wanted to kiss Mickey everywhere.

"Just fuck me already, Firecrotch" Mickey groaned. Ian smiled and flipped Mickey's drunk ass over as Mickey pulled his boxers off. For the first time in two years, Mickey and Ian were fucking. God, Mickey missed Ian so much. Mickey missed Ian more than even his drunk ass would let on.

Groaning out moans a bit too loudly that should of been called out at this time in the morning. Everything was so much more intense than usual. In and out and Ian and out. Steady and with enough force. But gave Mickey so much pleasure.

"Fuck" Mickey smiled after they both climaxed and sprawled out next to each other. It was exactly how Mickey loved it and missed it. He kind of forgot there was five other asleep people in the house.

"That was the best fuck in a long time" Mickey moaned a couple seconds later. "Me too" Ian agreed.

Mickey looked at Ian incrediously, he would of thought Ian enjoyed his preppy boyfriend's fucking. "What?" Ian asked confused as Mickey stared at Ian, bewildered. Secretly Mickey was very happy, Ian implied that he didnt like Brad's sex; very happy in face.

"What is that fag a top? or does he just fucking suck" Mickey teased Ian still looking over his shoulder at Ian.

"He wants to fucking cuddle after, like holding each other and shit, plus I have to half it the whole time" Ian sighed. Mickey started cracking up, it was just to good to be true.

"Its not funny Mick" Ian answered sternly looking at the ceiling. "why are fucking this faggot if you don't even like fucking him then?" Mickey still laughing snorted, looking up at the ceiling.

Then there was a silence. Mickey's laughing died down. Ian sat up on the bed then blurted out, "Do you even like me?" Ian shouted in a low whisper.

"What type of fucking question is that?" Mickey asked back at him perplexed. The calm sweet silence was back to shouting. Then Mickey sat up parallel to Ian so I could see him face. Ian always looked good without any clothes. All Mickey wanted to do was stare at Ian.

"Do you?" Ian asked persistent. "Yes. Alright? Why can't you get that into your fucking head" Mickey muttered softly in his lap. He wasn't sure if Ian was able to even hear his answer.

"What about Svetlana?" Ian asked innocently as Mickey looked into with his puppy dog eyes, that he secretly loved.

"I don't give a shit about her" Mickey shouted in whisper immediately. She was nice enough and gave Mickey his own space in moments. But she was to Mickey as a piece of paper which was along with their marriage.

"She's your wife, you're living with her" Ian sighed. Mickey wasn't sure if Ian knew much more about Svetlana.

"Because my dad forced me to fuckin' marry her, are you gonna on about this for the rest of the night?" Mickey shouted back.

"Sorry, I just -" Ian started but Mickey cut him short.

"Wanna go another round?" Mickey asked him and Ian gave a smirk and nodded. Then Ian got on top of Mickey back.


End file.
